hitchcockfilmsfandomcom-20200213-history
To Catch a Thief
To Catch a Thief is a 1955 American romantic thriller film directed by Alfred Hitchcock, from a screenplay by John Michael Hayes based on the 1952 novel To Catch a Thief by David Dodge. The film stars Cary Grant as a retired cat burglar who has to save his reformed reputation by catching an imposter preying on the wealthy tourists of the French Riviera. Grace Kelly stars opposite him as his romantic interest in her final film with Hitchcock. Plot The pattern of a string of jewel robberies on the French Riviera causes the police to believe that the infamous jewel thief John "The Cat" Robie has left his comfortable retirement of growing grapes and flowers. He gives the police the slip at his hilltop villa. Robie visits a restaurant. The staff are his old gang, paroled for their work in the French Resistance during World War II as long as they keep clean. Bertani, Foussard, and the others angrily blame Robie because they are all under suspicion so long as the new Cat is active. When the police arrive at Bertani's restaurant looking for Robie, Foussard's teenage daughter Danielle, who has a crush on him, spirits him to safety. Robie recognizes he can prove his innocence by catching the new Cat in the act. He enlists the aid of an insurance man, H. H. Hughson, who reluctantly obtains a list of the most expensive jewelry owners currently on the Riviera. Tourists Jessie Stevens, a wealthy nouveau riche widow, and her daughter Frances, top the list. Robie strikes up a friendship with them. Jessie's delighted but Frances offers a pretense of modesty. When Robie and Frances run into Danielle at the beach, Robie keeps up the mask of being a wealthy American tourist, despite Danielle's jealous barbs about his interest in Frances. Frances sees through Robie's cover. She seduces him, dangling before him her jewels. She teases him with steamy tales of rooftop escapades and offers herself as an accomplice who might share his crimes. Fireworks fill the night sky. The next morning, Jessie discovers her jewels are gone. Robie is accused by Frances of using her as a distraction so he could steal her mother's jewelry. The police are called, but Robie has disappeared. To catch the new Cat, Robie stakes out an estate at night. He struggles with an attacker, who loses his footing and tumbles over a cliff. It is Foussard, who dies in the fall. The police chief publicly announces that Foussard was the jewel thief, but, as Robie points out privately in the presence of the abashed Hughson, this would have been impossible because Foussard had a wooden leg, and could not climb on rooftops. Foussard's funeral is marred by Danielle's loud accusation that Robie is responsible for her father's death. Outside the graveyard, Frances apologizes to Robie and confesses her love. Robie needs to continue his search for the Cat. He asks Frances to arrange his attendance at a glitzy masquerade ball, where he believes the Cat will strike again. At the ball, Frances is resplendent in a gold gown, Robie unrecognizable behind the mask of a Moor. The police hover nearby. Upstairs, the cat burglar silently cleans out several jewel boxes. When Jessie asks the Moor to go get her "heart pills," Robie's voice tips off his identity to the authorities. Upon his return, the police wait out Frances and the Moor as they dance together all night. When they go to her room, the mask is removed: it was Hughson, who switched to conceal Robie's exit. On the rooftop, Robie lurks. His patience is finally rewarded when he is joined by another figure in black. But just as his pursuit begins, the police throw a spotlight on him and demand he halt. He flees as they shoot at him, whereupon he manages to corner his foe with jewels in hand. Unmasked, his nemesis turns out to be Foussard's daughter, Danielle. She loses her footing on the roof, but Robie grabs her hand before she can fall. He forces her to confess the father-daughter involvement loudly to the police, and that Bertani was the ringleader of this gang. Robie speeds back to his villa. Frances follows to convince him that she has a place in his life. He agrees, but looks less than thrilled when she says, "Mother will love it up here." Cast * Cary Grant as John Robie / The Cat * Grace Kelly as Frances Stevens * Jessie Royce Landis as Jessie Stevens * John Williams as H. H. Hughson * Charles Vanel as Monsieur Bertani * Brigitte Auber as Danielle Foussard * Jean Martinelli as Foussard * Georgette Anys as Germaine Trivia * The lines in the picnic scene were improvised. * John Robie was 34 in the novel. Cary Grant was 50 at the time of filming. * In this film Jessie Royce Landis plays Cary Grant's potential mother-in-law. In North by Northwest, she would play his actual mother. * French actor Charles Vanel (as Bertani) could not speak a word of English. All his lines were dubbed. * On September 14, 1982, Grace Kelly was killed in an automobile accident in Monaco, supposedly on the very same road as her famous chase scene in this film and not far from where she had a picnic scene with Cary Grant. She was 52 years old and lost control of her car after apparently suffering a stroke while at the wheel.